yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
Dream Kombat/guide
=Manual= The manual found in "注意、説明書.txt" Translated=Dream Kombat manual ver.0.03 Caution Don't do it if you are not good at derivation or secondary creation. A simple story Suddenly, the doors of the hearts of dreamers connected to one world, creating chaos. There is a dream world with Madotsuki, a world that all the protagonists and Yume Nikki's supporting characters yearn for. Triggered by this incident, derivative heroes who dominate the dream world with Madotsuki and become originals appear. One shouts that I am worthy of the original. Another respected the original and got a weapon to protect the dream world with Madotsuki. Now, the battles of dreaming warriors begin. operation A = Weak B = Strong C = Effect Depending on the character, pressing the buttons in a specific order will give you continuous skills. → ・ → Step, after step → → keep running. Dash attack with attack button during step Long-range dash attack with attack button during run ← ・ ← backstep, a little invincible time. A + B will get you up and out of the gauge will increase by one gauge Throw in B + C, if you are caught, you can throw out with B + C Eating and guarding → A + B 2 gauge use combo breaker, for switching and prevention of saddle. Technique With Madotsuki (Yume Nikki) → B Knuckle Combo breaker sub zero Step B Clear Face Middle Running B Sting Sting ← → B Shield charge ↓ During shield charge ↓ ↑ B Shooting swallow ← Shooting Swallow ← ↓ → B Evil Rain (1 gauge consumption) During the rain ↓↓↓ B Demon Disaster (2 gauge consumption) ↓ ↑ A Strike Strike → A Stardust sweeper (1 gauge consumption) Strike ↓ A Mouse hunt (1 gauge consumption) → ↓ ← B Catch the Happiness Catch the Happiness Medium C Hammer Fang ← ・ ← → C Nightmare → ↓ ← → C Neon hazard (3 gauge consumption) A ・ A ・ → ・ B ・ C Darkness of Heart (3 gauge consumption) Monoko There are steps for Monoko, but there is no run. → B ・ B ・ B Shotgun fist combination Combo breaker dondokoburst ← → A Dondoko blood-stained wheel ← ↓ → B Dangerous Dondoko Driver ← → ↓ ← → C White Tiger (3 gauge consumption) Itetsuki （Yuki Gunikki） → B Yukina Yukihana C icicle (1 gauge consumption) Combo breaker winter fog B during the step Run B ↓ ← A Ice Crystal Ice Crystal ↓ ← A ・ C 霰 ↓↓ B Frost ↓ ← A ・ C 雹 ↓ ← B Snowstorm During snowstorm ← Keep the remaining snow (can consume 1 gauge after the hit and cancel the dash) → ← → C Avalanche (3 gauge consumption) When you are frozen → ← → ← → Silver World (3 gauge consumption) Urotsuki (Yume 2kki) A ・ A ・ A Suigetsu and Jaw → B B Combo breaker During step B Dust → ・ → + B Fujin Wind God, B in the dust Blade tread B During the run B Hida strike ← ↓ → A Senju ← → ↓ → C Mist ↓ → ↓ → C Running Horse (3 gauge consumption) |-|Original (Japanese)= Dream Kombat　説明書 ver.0.03 注意　派生とか２次創作が苦手な人はやらないでね 簡単なストーリー 　ある時、突然、夢見る者達の心の扉がひとつの世界とつながり、混沌を巻き起こした。 そこは窓付きの夢世界、派生主人公やゆめにっきの脇役達の誰もが憧れる世界。 　この事件をきっかけに、窓付きの夢世界を支配し、オリジナルになろうとする派生主人公達が現れる。 ある者は、我こそがオリジナルにふさわしいと叫び またある者は、オリジナルに敬意を表し、窓付きの夢世界を守ろうと武器を手にした。 今、夢見る戦士達の戦いが始まる。 操作 A=弱 B=強 C=エフェクト キャラによっては特定の順番でボタンを押すと、連続技が出せます。 →・→でステップ、ステップ後、→押しっぱなしで走ります。 ステップ中に攻撃ボタンでダッシュ攻撃 ラン中に攻撃ボタンで長距離ダッシュ攻撃 ←・←でバックステップ、ちょっと無敵時間があります。 A+Bで気合溜め、出し切るとゲージが一本増えます B+Cで投げます、つかまれたほうはB+Cで投げ抜けできます 食らい、ガード中に→A+Bで２ゲージ使いコンボブレイカー、切り替えしやハメ防止用です。 技 窓付き（ゆめにっき） →Ｂ ナックル コンボブレイカー サブゼロ ステップ中Ｂ クリアフェイスミドル ラン中Ｂ スティング スティング中←→Ｂ シールドチャージ 　シールドチャージ中↓↑Ｂ シューティングスワロー 　　シューティングスワロー中←↓→Ｂ イビルレイン （１ゲージ消費） イビルレイン中↓↓↓Ｂ デモンディザスター （２ゲージ消費） ↓↑Ａ ストライク ストライク中→A スターダストスイーパー （１ゲージ消費） ストライク中↓Ａ マウスハント （１ゲージ消費） →↓←Ｂ キャッチザハピネス キャッチザハピネス中Ｃ ハンマーファング ←・←→Ｃ ナイトメア →↓←→Ｃ ネオンハザード (３ゲージ消費) Ａ・Ａ・→・Ｂ・Ｃ ダークネスオブハート (３ゲージ消費) モノ子（ゆめにっき） ※モノ子にはステップはありますが、ランがありません。 →Ｂ・Ｂ・Ｂ ショットガンフィストコンビネーション コンボブレイカー ドンドコバースト ←→Ａ ドンドコ血染車輪（けっせんしゃりん） ←↓→Ｂ デンジャラスドンドコドライバー ←→↓←→Ｃ 白虎 (３ゲージ消費) 凍てつき（ゆきぐにっき） →Ｂ 雪華 雪華中Ｃ 氷柱 （１ゲージ消費） コンボブレイカー 冬霧 ステップ中Ｂ 樹氷 ラン中Ｂ 霙 ↓←Ａ 氷晶 氷晶中↓←Ａ・Ｃ 霰 ↓↓Ｂ 霜 ↓←Ａ・Ｃ 雹 ↓←Ｂ 吹雪 吹雪中←押しっぱなし 残雪 （ヒット後１ゲージ消費してダッシュキャンセル可能） →←→Ｃ 雪崩 （３ゲージ消費） 自分が凍った時→←→←→ 銀世界 （３ゲージ消費） うろつき（ゆめ２っき） Ａ・Ａ・Ａ 水月打、顎打 →Ｂ 打薙 打薙中Ｂ 寸勁 コンボブレイカー 爆陽璧 ステップ中Ｂ 風塵 →・→＋Ｂ 風神 風神、風塵中Ｂ 刃踏 刃踏中Ｂ 双尾旋脚 ラン中Ｂ 飛嘴突衝 ←↓→Ａ 千閻掻 ←→↓→Ｃ 霧炎燗照 ↓→↓→Ｃ 走馬燈 (３ゲージ消費) Category:Walkthroughs